this is Cho family
by aulia syifa
Summary: CHAP 2 Update! Sungmin hamil anak kyu, akankah kyu mau mengakui kalo itu anaknya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan member super junior yang lain, juga orangtua sungmin? Apakah mereka akan menerima keadaan sungmin yang sekarang? author baru, belum terlalu ngerti ama summary
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : This Is Cho Family

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, super junior member (13 member)

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Family *maybe*

Rating : T

Warning : cerita pasaran, YAOI, BOYSLOVE, MPREG, gak pake EYD, typo bertebaran, judul sama cerita gak nyambung, dll

Disclaimer : Para cast punya tuhan YME, kyuhyun milik sungmin, sungmin milik kyuhyun. Sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki mereka berdua -_-

Summary : Sungmin hamil anak kyu, akankah kyu mau mengakui kalo itu anaknya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan member super junior yang lain, juga orangtua sungmin? Apakah mereka akan menerima keadaan sungmin yang sekarang? *summary gagal = =*  
No copas and no plagiat!

Happy Reading ^^

Seorang namja imut dan manis sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang amplop putih berlabel rumah sakitdi tangannya. Dia menghela nafas sat mengingat kata-kata dokter tadi siang pada saat di rumah sakit.

"_sungmin-ssi anda dinyatakan positif hamil 2 bulan" ucap dokter tersebut pada namja manis dihadapannya._

"_Mwo? Kau bercanda dokter? Aku ini namja dok, mana mungkin aku bisa hamil" sungmin –namja manis tadi- sedikit tidak terima atas pernyataan dokter tadi yang dikiranya hanya candaan semata_

"_aku tidak bercanda sungmin-ssi, sekarang kau benar-benar mengandung, yah mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena status mu yang namja bukan yeoja. Tapi kasus ini memang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi, diluar sana ada beberapa namja yang dapat hamil seperti kau" Ucap dokter tersebut berusaha meyakinkan sungmin_

"_ini tidak mungkin" ucap sungmin lirih_

"hah~~" entah sudah berapa kali sungmin menghela nafas, dia merasa bingung, tak pernah terbayang olehnya dirinya akan hamil. Kalau tau dirinya bisa hamil, Sungmin akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk menyetubuhi dirinya. Tapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terjadi sekarang, dan sungmin hanya tidak bisa mengelak kalau di dalam perutnya sekarang sudah ada kehidupan baru.

"hey, apakah kau benar ada di dalam sana?" sungmin berkata sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau namja sepertinya bisa mengandung layaknya yeoja.

"huftt~ sepertinya ini memang sudah menjadi takdirku" Sungmin masih mengelus-ngelus perutnya, menyenangkan juga begitulah pikiran sungmin.

Cklek*anggap suara pintu kebuka*

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengelus perutnya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sungmin menoleh kearah pintu begitu tau siapa yang datang

"minnie hyung" kyuhyun –namja yang tadi membuka pintu- melangkah masuk kekamarnya dan juga sungmin lalu menghampiri sungmin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya

"kyu kau sudah pulang? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau baru selesai jam 10? Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Ini kan masih jam 8? Apa kau sakit?" sungmin membrondong kyu dengan sejumlah pertanyaannya

"aiishh sungmin hyung kenapa kau menanyaiku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang cepat?aku kan hanya khawatir padamu hyung" kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal pada sungmin

"eh? Khawatir? Memang kenapa kau harus khawatir? Aku kan tidak apa-apa kyu" sungmin bingung dengan kata-kata kyu tadi, memang apa yang harus di khawatirkan? Aku kan tidak kenapa- kenapa pikir sungmin

"ishh hyung, kau ini, aku khawatir karena kau sendirian di dorm" sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia masih kesal pada sungmin

"hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian di dorm" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah kyu

Hening..

Setelah sungmin berbicara begitu, suasana di kamar itu hening, sungmin masih bergelut dengan fikirannya tentang bagaimana cara memberitahu kehamilannya pada kyu, sedangkan kyu asik memainkan ponselnya sendiri, entah apa yang dia lakukan pada ponsel tersebut.

"err.. kyu,, ini" akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan fikirannya, sungmin bertekad akan memberitahu kehamilannya pada kyu, bagaimanapun juga kyu adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungya saat ini.

"eh? Apa ini hyung?" kyu tersentak kaget saat sungmin memberikannya sebuah amplop putih berlabel kan rumah sakit

"buka saja" ucap sungmin lirih.

Sungmin terdiam, menunggu kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh namjachingunya tersebut, dia takut kalo ku tidak akan mau menerima bayi yang saat ini sedang dikandungnya. "engh.. kyu?" akhirnya sungmin menepuk pundak kyu karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari kyu.

Kyu pov

Aku terdiam setelah membaca apa yang ada di dalam amplop putih yang di berikan sungmin hyung tersebut. Jujur, aku masih tidak percaya dengan sederetan tulisan yang kini ada di depan mataku,, positif? Sungmin hyung positif hamil? Ini nyata kah? Aku Cho Kyuhyun akan mempunyai anak dari Sungmin hyung? Namja yang sangat aku cintai itu? Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi,, terima kasih tuhan, kau telah membuat sungmin hyung hamil.

"engh. Kyu?" lamunanku buyar saat sungmin hyung menepuk pelan pundakku. Ah aku keasikan melamun sampai-sampai mengacuhkan sungmin hyung

"hyung ini benar kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kau benar hamil anakku kan hyung?" aku membrondong sungmin hyung dengan pertanyaanku, hanya memastikan bahwa ini kenyataan, bukan sekedar fantasiku saja.

"ne.. kyu,, ini benar, aku hamil kyu" aku sangat senang mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut sungmin hyung. Eh tapi kenapa sungmin hyung malah kelihatan sedih?apa dia tidak senang hamil anakku?

"sungmin hyung,, kau kenapa? Apa kehamilanmu itu membuat mu merasa risih? Kau tidaksuka dengan anak itu ya?" aku bertanya pada sungmin hyung, jujur aku akan sangat merasa sedih apabila sungmin hyung tidak menginginkan kehadiran anak itu.

"aniya.. bukan begitu kyu..aku..aku hanya khawatir"Sungmin hyung berkata seperti itu sambil menunduk

"kau khawatir pada apa hyung?" aku masih bingung dengan perkataan sungmin hyung, ayolah hyung jangan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti

"aku khawatir dengan keberadaanku yang sekarang, hyungdeul dan saengdul di Super junior tidak bisa menerimaku, aku juga khawatir pada ELF, karena aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa padaku" sungmin hyung berkata masih sambil menunduk, kulihat bahunya bergetar, sepertinya dia menangis. Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis, lalu aku langsung mengangkat dagunya agar bisa bertatap muka dengannya. "sungmin hyung, dengarkan aku, walaupun dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, super junior akan tetap menerimamu hyung, mereka keluarga kita bukan? Tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang sedang hamil atau tidak, mereka pasti akan tetap menerimamu hyung. Dan juga msalah ELF, bukankah ELF selama ini yang mendukung kita? Jadi aku rasa ELF juga dapat menerima keadaanmu yang sekarang hyung" Aku menatap dalam mata sungmin hyung, mencoba meyakinkannya dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu itu kyu?" sungmin hyung berkata lirih padaku. Aku melihat masih ada keraguan di wajahnya

"aku yakin hyung, kalaupun para ELF tidak bisa menerima keadaan mu yang sekarang, aku rela meninggalkan super junior, asal aku bisa bersamamu selamanya" aku membelai surai hitam tersebut, membelai tiap helai kehalusannya yang menyapa tanganku.

"gomawo kyu" ucap sungmin hyung sambil tersenyum padaku

"ne hyung, saranghae" aku senang akhirnya sungmin hyung dapat percaya dengan kata-kata ku barusan,

"nado saranghae kyu"

chup~ aku menciumnya lembut, merasakan rasa manis dari bibir plumpnya yang membuatku kecanduan. Hanya ciuman lembut, tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta ku padanya.

"hahh~" sungmin hyung melepaskan ciumanku, mukanya memerah, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya

"nah hyung, sekarang ayo tidur" aku menarik lengan sungmin hyung hingga ia jatuh ketempat tidur dengan aku disampingnya, aku memeluk pinggangnya, kebiasaanku pada saat aku tidur padanya

"good night kyu, saranghae"

"nado saranghae hyung"

TBC

annyeong… *lambai-lambai* aku author baru disini,, jadi masih butuh bantuan dari author-author senior disini… ini juga ff pertamaku, jadi mian kalo masih jelek.. ceritanya juga pasaran, tapi ini cerita asli buatan ku.

Aku cuman mau tanya ff ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak?  
review plisss… author terima kritik, saran dan bash juga boleh, asal jangan bash pairnya.  
gomawo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : This Is Cho Family

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, super junior member (13 member)

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance, Family *maybe*

Rating : T

Warning : cerita pasaran, YAOI, BOYSLOVE, MPREG, gak pake EYD, typo bertebaran, judul sama cerita gak nyambung, dll

Disclaimer : Para cast punya tuhan YME, kyuhyun milik sungmin, sungmin milik kyuhyun. Sayangnya saya tidak bisa memiliki mereka berdua -_-

Summary : Sungmin hamil anak kyu, akankah kyu mau mengakui kalo itu anaknya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan member super junior yang lain, juga orangtua sungmin? Apakah mereka akan menerima keadaan sungmin yang sekarang? *summary gagal = =*  
No copas and no plagiat!

Happy Reading ^^

Pagi hari di dorm Super Junior terlihat 11 namja sedang duduk di meja makan untuk melakukan ritual pagi mereka –sarapan-. Suasana di meja makan hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, karena mereka asik dengan sarapannya sendiri-sendiri.

"eh? Kenapa cuman 11? Mana kyuhyun dan sungmin?" tanya leeteuk saat dia menyadari ketidakberadaan kyuhyun dan sungmin di meja makan

"mungkin masih-"

"aku disini hyung" belum sempat ryewook melanjutkan perkataannya, kyuhyun sudah memotongnya duluan. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah hyungdeulnya diikuti sungmin di belakangnya.

Hening

Setelah kyuhyun dan sungmin bergabung di meja makan tersebut, keadaan di ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Member yang lain kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Tapi tiba-tiba suara kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan tersebut "hyungdeul, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup serius. Sontak para hyungnya menghentikan kegiatan sarapan mereka dan beralih pada si magnae. Ada apa dengan magnae ini? Tumben dia berbicara sopan begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran hyungdeulnya.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan kyu?" tanya leeteuk lembut pada dongsaeng termudanya tersebut

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menoleh kearah sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Dilihatnya sungmin yang sudah menunduk, lalu dia menggenggam tangan sungmin erat seolah meyakinkan pada sungmin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun mulai bicara "emm begini.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau.. hmm.. kalau sungmin hyung hamil" berhasil! Kyuhyun berhasil mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Dilihatnya sungmin yang makin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi hyungdeulnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit pun berlalu, kyuhyun bingung, kenapa hyungdeulnya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa? Apakah mereka marah pada sungmin hyung dan juga aku? Begitulah pemikiran kyuhyun sekarang.

"chukkae sungmin hyung" suara ryewook memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan melihatnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-tidak-marah-padaku? Dan seolah tau arti tatapan hyungnya, ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis kearah sungmin.

"chukkae sungmin-ah" kali ini sang cinderella suju yang berbicara. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya melongo tidak percaya. Hyungnya yang terkenal bermulut pedas ini *mian petals* mengatakan chukkae padanya? Tidak bisa dipercaya

"chukkae sungmin hyung"

"aku turut berbahagia mendengar kau mengandung hyung, chukkae hyung"

"chukkae sungmin-ah"

"chukkae minnie-ah"

"chukkae minnie hyung" setelah heechul berbicara tadi, para member langsung beruntun mengatakan 'chukkae' padanya

"gomawo..tapi apakah kalian benar akan akan menerima keadaanku yang sekarang?" tanya sungmin takut-takut.

"tentu saja sungmin-ah, memangnya apa alasan kami untuk tidak menerima kehamilanmu? Kami keluargamu, kami akan menerimamu apa adanya" ucap shindong bijak dan semua member hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah sungmin, tapi tidak dengan leeteuk, dia hanya diam sepertinya ada yang sedang di fikirkan.

"gomawo.. hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul.. kalian benar-benar baik" ucap sungmin tulus, dia benar-benar bahagia mempunyai keluarga seperti Super Juinor.

"hmm.. hyung nanti malam kau ada jadwal siaran sukira bersamaku? Apa kau akan tetap kesana?" tanya ryewook. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat kalau dia ada jadwal siaran sukira nanti malam dan tidak mungkin dia tidak datang, walaupun sedang hamil, dia harus tetap profesional bukan?. Tapi, baru saja sungmin ingin bicara, kyuhyun sudah nyerobot duluan "tidak, tidak boleh sungmin hyung tidak boleh siaran, dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, siaran itu berlangsung hingga larut malam, pokoknya tidak boleh! Sungmin hyung tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kasihan babyku nanti, pokoknya tidak boleh!" kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar sambil memeluk erat sungmin, member lain hanya melongo melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

Pletak

Sontak kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin setelah ada sendok mampir dengan indahnya di kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang cinderella alias heechul. Ternyata heechul kasihan juga melihat sungmin yang kelihatan sesak karena dipeluk erat-erat begitu oleh si magnae "ya! Pabboya! Kau mau membuat sungmin mati eoh? Kau tidak lihat dia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas saat kau memeluknya begitu?" sembur heechul pada kyuhyun.

"aissh aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan sungmin hyung" kyuhyun menatap jengkel ke arah heechul karena tadi sudah membuat sendok mampir di kepalanya.

"aissh kau tidak perlu sampai begitu kyu, lagipula nanti malam aku akan tetap siaran di sukira, kalau aku tidak datang, namanya aku tidak profesional kyu" kali ini sungmin angkat bicara, malas juga dia kalo terus-terusan mendengar kyuhyun dan heechul berantem tidak akan ada habisnya.

"sungmin hyung, kan sudah aku bilang kau tidak perlu siaran di sukira, nanti kalau kau kelelahan bagaimana? Lalu kalau kau pingsan di tempat siaran bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menolongmu? Tidak ada kan? Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi siaran!"sungmin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan kyu yang menurutnya terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"kyu kau ini lebay sekali sih, memangnya aku mau lari marathon apa sampai pingsan segala? Aku ini hanya siaran kyu, jadi nboleh ya nanti malam aku siaran?" sungmin memasang puppy eyes nya kepada kyu, berharap kyu mau mengabulkan permintaannnya. "arraso, kau boleh siaran hyung, asal aku yang mengantar mu pergi dan juga menugguimu sampai pulang siaran, berhubung hari ini aku tidak ada job" akhirnya kyu luluh juga saat melihat hyungnya itu sudah memasang puppy eyesnya. Dengan terpaksa dia menuruti keinginan sungmin untuk siaran walaupun tetap diberi syarat.

"masalahnya sudah selesai bukan?sekarang lebih baik kalian habiskan sarapannya" akhirnya leeteuk bernafas lega saat mendengar kyu mengizinkan sungmin siaran. Dia sudah pusing karena mendengar adu mulut antara sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"ne hyung" jawab kyumin berbarengan.

Akhirnya setelah acara makan pagi tersebut selesai, para member langsung meninggalkan dorm karena mempunyai jobnya masing-masing. Terkecuali kyuhyun dan sungmin yang free dari job. Untuk sungmin sih tidak free, karena nanti malam dia harus siaran di sukira.

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, sungmin yang duduk bersila sambil membaca majalah fashion dan kyuhyun bermain psp dengan posisi tiduran dengan menggunakan paha sungmin sebagai bantalnya. Kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak terlibat pembicaraan, karena mereka larut dalam dunianya masing-masing.

"sungmin hyung kau tau sekarang aku sangat senang" suara kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. kyuhyun merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk dan berhadapan dengan sungmin. "senang kenapa kyu?"sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata kyu tadi. "gyaaa hyung… kenapa kau imut sekali?" kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi sungmin. "ishh kyu apaan sih" sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kyu yang mencubit pipi chubby nya.

"haha.. mianhae..mianhae..hyung aku sangat senang akhirnya kau bisa hamil anakku juga,, kukira hal ini hanya aja di angan-angan ku saja.. ternyata ini menjadi kenyataan juga.. aku berjanji hyung aku akan menjagamu dan juga anak kita"

"aku pegang janjimu kyu, saranghae" sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah kyu.

"nado saranghae hyung" kyuhyun memajukan dirinya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga bibir kyu dan bibir sungmin bertemu dalam ciuman kembut, hanya sekedar ciuman lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Yang ada hanya lah rasa cinta yang begitu besar yang mereka salurkan dalam ciuman tersebut.

SKIP TIME *ketauan author males ngetiknya*

Sesuai janji kyuhyun tadi, kyuhyun akan menemani sungmin selama sungmin siaran. Dan sekarang disinilah kyuhyun, berada di ruang tunggu sukira *ngasalbgt* kyuhyun menatap jengkel kearah sungmin yang ada di dalam ruangan siaran. Bagaimana dia tidak jengkel? Hari ini yang jadi bintang tamu sukira adalah sunny snsd rival terberat kyuhyun!. Daritadi kyuhyun menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menerobos masuk ke ruangan tersebut saat melihat kedekatan sunny dan sungmin. Terlebih lagi pada saat yeoja tersebut dengan beraninya mencium pipi sungmin.

"aissh dasar yeoja centil!sungmin itu punyaku! Hanya aku yang boleh menciumnya! Dasar yeoja jelek, untung aku ingat kalau kau yeoja, kalau tidak kau sudah kubakar hidup-hidup" kyuhyun ngomel-ngomel gak jelas daritadi. Untung saja di ruang tunggu tersebut hanya ada dirinya, jika banyak orang pastilah kyuhyun di kira orang gila karena sedari tadi ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"ahh sudah jam 12, kenapa sungmin hyung belum selesai juga?" kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, dia bingung karena harusnya jam segini sungmin hyung sudah selesai siarannya.

Cklek *anggap suara pintu kebuka*

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat ada suara pintu terbuka. Dia berharap kalau itu sungmin hyungnya. Dan benar saja yang keluar adalah sungmin hyung yang ditunggunya daritadi. Sungmin berjalan kearah kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu tersebut.

"kyu ayo pulang, sudah malam" ajak sungmin pada kyu. Tapi kyu masih memasang tampang kesalnya. Oalah ternyata si magnae masih marah gara-gara insiden sunny tadi.

"ne, ayo pulang" kyu berkata dengan ketus, lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin terbingung-bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun. 'kenapa dengan bocah itu' batin sungmin. Tapi setelah itu dia langsung menuju ke mobil kyu, sepertinya sungmin tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap kyu tersebut.

Selama di mobil, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Kyuhyun masih mengacuhkan sungmin karena masih kesal karena kejadian tadi. Sedangkan sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap kyu tersebut, karena hari ini tubuhnya benar-bnar lelah. Sungmin juga tak tau kenapa tubuhnya cepat lelah. Padahal sungmin hanya siaran selama 3 jam. Bawaan hamil kali yah pikir sungmin.

Akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin sampai. Kyuhyun berjalan duluan menuju lantai 11 dan tetap mengacuhkan sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin? Dia biasa-biasa saja dengan hal tersebut.

"aku pulang" teriak kyu saat sudah di dormnya. Setelahnya dia langsung ngeloyor menuju kamarnya –dan kamar sungmin tentunya- dan mengacuhkan leeteuk yang saat itu ada di ruang tengah

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" leeteuk bingung dengan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah kesal dan langsung ngeloyor kekamar.

"aku pulang" teriak sungmin beberapa saat setelah kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"sungmin kenapa kau masuk tidak bersama-sama dengan kyuhyun?" leeteuk bertanya pada sungmin. Sedang sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. 'ada apa sih dengan mereka?' tanya leeteuk entah pada siapa. Tapi setelahnya dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada urusan couple tersebut.

Cklek

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya –dan juga kyuhyun- lalu pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah gundukan selimut di kasur kyuhyun yang sungmin yakini itu adalah kyuhyun yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Sungmin berjalan ke arah kasur tersebut, lalu dia duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut dan menarik paksa selimut itu. Dan saat selimut tersebut terangkat, terlihat lah kyuhyun yang sedang tengkurep sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kyunniee kau kenapa sih? Kenapa sedari tadi kau mengacuhkanku?" sungmin memajukan bibirnya karena merasa kesal di acuhkan oleh kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Melihat sungmin yang sudah kesal, kyuhyun bangun dari tengkurepnya lalu duduk di tempat tidur. "aissh hyung kenapa kau tadi mau saja sih dicium yeoja tadi" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal pada sungmin. "yeoja? Sunny maksudmu?" tanya sungmin, dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. 'oalah jadi bocah ini cemburu toh' batin sungmin.

"hyung kenapa tadi kau tidak menolak saja saat yeoja terebut mencium pipimu? Hanya aku yang boleh menciummu hyung" kyuhyun masih kesal pada sungmin dia berpikir sungmin senang-senang aja dicium yeoja itu, soalnya sungmin gak menolak sama sekali ciuman dari yeoja tadi.

"isshh kyu mana aku tau sunny akan manciumku, dia mendadak menciumku, jadinya aku tidak bisa menolak, lagipula kan dia mencium pipiku, bukan bibirku" sungmin sedikit tidak terima saat kyuhyun bilang dirinya senang dicium sunny. Sungmin tidak menyukai sunny, hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan saja.

"tapi tetap saja dia menciummu hyung, kan hanya aku yang boleh menciummu hyung" kyuhyun masih tetap merasa kesal terhadap sungmin.

"isshh baiklah,, mianhae,,aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jangan marah lagi ne?" akhirnya sungmin memilih mengalah, dia malas jika haru berdebat dengan evil satu ini.

"oke kali ini aku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ne? arraseo?" kyuhyun mulai tersenyum ke sungmin, tidak tega juga dia terus mengacuhkan sungmin seperti itu.

"ne arraseo kyuniiee" sungmin balas tersenyum ke kyu

Chup~~ kyu mencium bibir sungmin lembut, sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman dari kyuhyun. Lama-lama ciuman kyuhyun semakin memanas, kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas sungmin secara bergantian. Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawah sungmin, meminta izin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah kyuhyun memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"enghh..cpk..cpk…" suara decakan salive terdengar dari kamar tersebut. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin sehingga kini sungmin berbaring di kasurnya dengan kyuhyun diatasnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai meraba-raba dada sungmin, baru saja dia hendak membuka kancing kemeja sungmin, tangan sungmin sudah mencegahnya duluan.

"mau apa kau?" tanya sungmin sambil menatap horror pada kyuhyun

"tentu ingin menikmatimu chagiyaaa" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda

"ta-tapi kyu, aku sedang hamil, aku khawatir dengan baby" ucap sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya, dia khawatir apabila dia melakukan _you-know-what-i-mean_ akan berdampang buruk bagi babynya.

"tenang hyung, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ucap kyuhyun "nah, baby appa baik-baik yang didalam sana, appa mau bekerja dulu sama umma" kyuhyun mengelus perut sungmin, kemudian kembali melanjutka aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi. Dan dimulailah pertarungan cinta mereka yang author tidak tahu sampai kapan. *nc nya di skip, author gk kuat bikin nc ._.*

Keesokan harinya

Pagi ini, sebelas namja yang diketahui personil Super Junior tengah duduk melingkar di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Tadi, setelah sarapan sang leader leeteuk bilang bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia katakan, akhirnya jadilah mereka duduk melingkar di ruangan ini.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian" ucap leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.

"apa ini tentang kehamilan sungmin?" tebak hankyug cepat.

"itu benar" jawab leeteuk

"apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi? Bukankah kemarin kita semua sudah bisa menerima keadaan sungmin hyung?" kali ini sang eternal magnae angkat bicara.

"kita memang bisa menerima keadaan sungmin, tapi bagaimana dengan fans? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Bagaimana dengan Lee Soo Man? Dia pasti tidak tidak bisa menerima hail ini, aku takut dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada sungmin, bagaimana kalau dia menyuruh sungmin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya" ucap leeteuk frustasi. Sedangkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya hanya diam mencerna kata-kata leader mereka barusan.

Hening..

Keadaan di ruangan tersebut sangat hening tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara memcah keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

"kalian tenang saja, ini masalahku, aku yang akan mengurusnya" ucap kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah hyungdeulnya tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya leeteuk bingung

"aku yang akan membicarakan hal ini pada Lee Soo Man, aku juga berencana menemui orang tua ku dan orang tua sungmin hyung" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk dan bergabung dengan hyungdeulnya.

"kau yakin?" tanya hankyung.

"ya, aku yakin" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"aku saja yang bicara pada Lee Soo Man" ucap leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-yakin-hyung?. Seolah mengerti tatapan dongsaengnya tersebut, leeteuk berkata " aku ini leader dan juga hyung kalian, aku akan membantu kalian jika kalian mempunyai msalah, jadi kyu aku yang akan membicarakan hal ini pada Lee Soo Man"

"gomawo hyung..gomawo" kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk. Dia bersyukur dia mempunyai hyung yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"ne.. nah sekarang kau bersiaplah tadi kau bilang kau akan menemui oarang tua mu dan orang tua sungmin kan? Jadi bersiaplah, lalu habis itu kau bangunkan sungmin" ucap leeteuk lalu melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap dan membangunkan sungmin. Sedangkan member lain pun mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah karena rapat dadakan tersebut sudah selesai.

Sapphire Blue Café *ketauanngasal*

Seperti katanya tadi, kyuhyun akan menemui orang tua sungmin dan orang tuanya. Dan sekarang dia ada di sapphire blue café bersama orang tuanya dan juga orang tua sungmin.

"nah kyu sebenarnya ada apa kau meminta kami semua kemari?" tanya Ny Cho membuka pembicaraan

"iya sepertinya ada hal yang serius yang akan kau ucapkan kyuhyun-ah" ucap Ny Lee

"aku hanya ingin meminta restu dari kalian" ucap kyuhyun. Sedangkan keemapt orang tua tersebut hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "aku meminta restu kalian untuk menikahi sungmin hyung" akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil menucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Brakkk

Tuan Lee menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya "apa maksudmu hah? Kau dengan sungmin itu sam-sama namja" bentak tuan Lee emosi

"itu benar nak Kyuhyun, kau dengan sungmin sama-sama namja, tidak mungkin kalian menikah" kali ini ny lee berbicara lebih lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"aku mohon restui kami, karena Sungmin hyung sedang mengandung anakku" ucap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan keempat orangtua tersebut hanya memandang tidak percaya pada kyuhyun.

Buaghhh

Tanpa diduga, tuan Lee memukul kyuhyun hingga dia tersungkur di lantai. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHAMILINYA! TERLEBIH DIA SEORANG NAMJA!" teriak tuan Lee penuh emosi. Untung keadaan café tersebut sepi, kalau tidak pasti mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain. Melihat anaknya yang tersungkur dilantai, nyonya Cho langsung menghamipri kyuhyun, dan membantunya berdiri, sedangkan tuan Cho mencoba berbicara pada tuan Lee.

"tuan Lee, bisa kita bicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik? Saya tahu anak saya salah,tapi kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik kan?" ucap tuan Cho mencoba menenangkan tuan Lee.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya tidak akan merestuimu untuk menikahi anakku, ingat itu Cho Kyuhyun!" setelah berbicara begitu tuan Lee menggandeng istrinya untuk keluar dari café tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap miris kepulangan tuan dan nyonya Lee

"hiks.. salah umma..hiks..maafkan aku.. tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai sungmin hyung.. hikss..umma appa tolong restui aku..hikss.." kyuhyun menangis di pelukan ummanya.

"umma merestuimu kyu, tapi kau juga harus meminta restu orang tua sungmin" nyonya Cho mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang menangis dipelukannya.

"kalau kau mencintai sungmin, kau harus bisa maluluhkan hati tuan lee agar dia merestuimu" ucap tuan Cho bijak. Dia menatap miris kyuhyun yang menangis dipelukan istrinya.

Setelah insiden di café tersebut, kyuhyun pulan ke rumah orang tua nya sebentar untuk mengobati lukanya, tadinya nyonya Cho menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menginap saja, tapi kyuhyun tidak mau, dia ingin kembali ke dorm untuk bertemu sungmin hyung.

"aku pulang" ucap kyuhyun saat memauki dorm, tapi anehnya keadaan dorm sangatlah sepi. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, dan saat dia berada di ruangan tersebut, dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Ada leeteuk yang sedang menunduk seperti menahan tangisnya dan kangin yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memeluknya erat. Ada juga ryewook yang menangis di pelukan yesung. Kyuhyun bingung yang melihat hyung-hyungnya yang hampir semuanya sedang menangis.

"ada apa dengan kalian semua?" tanya kyuhyun bingung. Ryewook yang mendengar ada suara kyuhyun, langsung mlepas pelukan yesung dan berjalan ke arah kyuhyun.

"sungmin hyung.. kyu.. sungmin hyung di bawa pergi oleh orang tuanya, mereka bilang sungmin hyung akan keluar dari super junor,, mereka membawa sungmin hyung ke jepang kyu.." ryewook tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Yesung yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut langsung berdiri dan memeluk ryewook untuk menenangkannya.

"a-apa? Kalian bohongkan? Tidak mungkin sungmin hyung pergi" mata kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tapi dia masih menganggap bahwa itu hanya lelucon hyungdeulnya.

"hiks..itu..benar..kyu…hiks..kami tidak..bohong..hiksss.. sungmin hyung.. dibawa..hiks..oleh orang tuanya.." ryewook menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun di sela-sela tangisannya.

"ti-tidak mungkin..sungmin hyung..jangan tinggalkan .." akhirnya pertahanan kyuhyun runtuh sudah. Dia menangis, menangisi sungmin hyungnya. Leeteuk yang melihat kyuhyun menangis langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"kyu..kau yang sabar ya..hikss.. suatu saat nanti pasti sungmin akan kembali pada kita..hikss" leeteuk mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat terpukul karena sungmin dibawa ke Jepang oleh orang tuanya.

"sungmin hyung…hikss" lirih kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kisah cintanya dan sungmin akan serumit ini.

TBC

Question & answer:

Q : author-ssi kasih tau donk bagaimana bkin akun di screenplays?

A : klik sign up di bagian kiri atas , pen name itu nama yang digunakan untuk tampilan, kalo semuanya udah diisi klik tulisan 'yes,i read privacy policy' dan juga 'yes,i'm 13 old', abis itu cek email, nanti ada email masuk dari , nanti kamu klik login2 gitu deh,, *udahradalupa* kamu bisa publish cerita 3 hari sesudahnya.

Annyeong… *lambai-lambai* chap 2 update… gimana ceritanya? Aneh kah? gaje kah?

Ini udah ada sedikit konfliknya.. mungkin chap depan akan lebih ditingkatkan konfliknya…

Aku cuman mau tanya ff ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak?  
review plisss… author terima kritik, saran dan bash juga boleh, asal jangan bash pairnya.  
gomawo *bow

Big Thanks for:

Jo kyumin elf | JaeRinKyu | Lee EunGun | KyuLoveMin | Marcia Rena | riana dewi | rinda | zakurafrezee | ShippoChan | Nidiasari | Eclipse Boy | Syuhbidubidu | baby-ya | asih chokyuhyunmin | GaemSMl | Park Min Rin | Noella Marsha


End file.
